Finally Home
by NightChild01
Summary: Relena and Heero both feel that the other has no feelings whatsoever for each other, until Heero hears Relena... (PG for ending)


Finally Home By: NightChild AC 199  
  
  
  
Relena Darlian Peacecraft had loved the seemingly emotionless "perfect soldier" Heero Yuy for almost four years now and she still didn't know how he felt about her--if he felt anything for that matter for her. She sighed as she picked up a paper from her lage pile on her desk. 'More on the teriforming [1] of Mars...' she thought as she scanned it. Her thoughts returned to one menacing Pursain-blue eyed distraction she had been thinking about lately. She sighed again and put the paper down, unable to concentrate on her work. "Where are you, Heero...?" she though aloud.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Heero Yuy had mixed emotions about the subject at hand--the ever-busy Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian Peacecraft--part of him still felt that she was a distraction from his mission and that she needed to be eliminated, the other (larger) side of him felt the need to protect her at all costs. That's why he stood invisible guard over her at all hours. His head shot up as he heard his name murmured from the focus of his confusion, but he stayed hidden in the shadows of the large office.  
  
"Stop being silly, Relena...." he heard her scold herself and he looked at her from the shadows, she was reading a paper again.  
  
'Being silly...?' Heero thought to himself as he watched her from the shadows, noticing every detail of her, the way her hair hung down her back and over her shoulder, the way her eyes moved as she read the paper, the way her face played all sorts of unreadable emotions as she read, the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed, the way her clothes hugged all of her curves.... 'Stop it, Yuy! She can't feel anything for you!' he scolded himself.  
  
'Are ya sure about that?' a small voice in the back of his mind rang out. He tried to shrug it off, it sounded too much like the-braided-baka Duo Maxwell. 'I said, are ya sure about that?'  
  
'Go away, you're just a distraction,' He thought angrily at his conscious.  
  
'I'm not going away, Yuy.' Duo-like voice in the back of his mind retorted.  
  
The sound of Relena's voice broke up Heero's "fight" with his conscious, "Why did you leave, watashi no hoshi ka [2]?" He recognized the Japanese phrase she used.  
  
'Does she mean that for me?' he thought.  
  
'Well, who else, stupid?' he was starting to think he hung around Duo too much at this point.  
  
He heard Relena sigh at her desk and the rustling of papers, he looked up and saw her wipe a tear from her cheek. "You need to stop pinning for him, he doesn't care." She thought aloud again, thinking she was alone.  
  
"I do care." Heero said before he could stop himself, making Relena jump a foot in the air. 'Great going, baka.' he thought sarcastically.  
  
"H-Heero?" she questioned as she looked into the shadows of the office.  
  
Heero stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Relena...." was all he could come up with to say.  
  
Relena was utterly shocked. 'Why's he here?' she thought as she tried to regain her composure.  
  
'Didn't you hear what he said, or aren't you around enough people anymore to hear?' a voice in the back of her mind chided at her.  
  
'...he...cares....' she thought dazedly as she got up from her chair and walked to Heero. "Hello, Heero." she said very professionally. 'You idiot!' the mind in the back of her head scolded her.  
  
"Konichi wa [3], Relena." he said softly, strange emotions showing in his eyes.  
  
Relena looked at him and smiled one of her smiles that made Heero think that the room just lit up. "...how long were you in here, Heero?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to know that he heard all of her aloud thinking.  
  
"Quite a while."  
  
"Oh...I see." She didn't want to push him. She looked into his eyes and saw emotions there she thought she'd never see as he looked back at her...love...and happiness. She smiled at him again and hugged him.  
  
To say Heero was shocked would be an understatement when Relena hugged him, he instinctively hugged her back.  
  
'Good, ya should listen to me more often.' His Duo-like conscious chuckled at him, but he ignored it. He was far too content to bother with his conscious at that moment. He rested his head on Relena's shoulder and closed his eyes, he felt her breath catch slightly as he did so and almost let go--he was so unsure of what he was doing--but she leaned her head closer to his. He smiled a very rare true smile and held her closer to him.  
  
Relena smiled as she felt Heero smile into her neck and kissed his cheek softly, she felt him tense. 'Oh, now you've done it.' She scolded herself.  
  
Heero recoiled from her and stared at her, his body tense, the emotions in his eyes clearer now than they were and mixed with uncertainness, then his body relaxed and he took her hand and lead her to the small couch in the office and sat down.  
  
Relena sat down next to him and looked at him while beating herself up for making him uncomfterble. 'You huge idiot!' she thought to herself again as she replayed what she'd done in her head as she mentally kicked herself. She was pulled out of her mental kicking as she felt Heero's strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
Heero wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing but he felt that it was the right thing to do as he pulled Relena to him again in a tight embrace.  
  
Relena snuggled into his arms and sighed contentedly, breathing in his scent. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. "Heero...I--" the rest of her words were silenced by Heero's finger.  
  
"Shh..." He rested his head on her shoulder again and breathed in her honeysuckle scent. "...I won't leave you again, ever." He said after a few moments of silence. "I've finally found where I belong." He said softly as he kissed Relena passionately.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] I know I didn't spell it right and my spellchecker didn't help any, if anyone knows how to spell it right please tell me! Domo arigatou!  
  
  
  
[2] "My star" the "ka" on the end makes it a question.  
  
  
  
[3] This can be used as a general (mostly) informal greeting or as "good afternoon"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...so if you sue you won't get anything but a collection of GW Manga...and lots of other books.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My friend Holly helped me with this, so I dedicate it to her for all of her help and for being a great friend ^.^v  
  
Reviews are welcome, flames will be fed to my demons so it's pointless to flame me.  
  
Ja`ne!  
  
NightChild 


End file.
